Episode 3956 (23rd January 2005)
Plot Jimmy’s off to play golf, but Sadie tells him they’re having lunch at Tom’s and that he should cancel his plans. He says he won’t, but then, as always, Sadie gets her way and he reluctantly says he'll go. On the way to Tom's, Sadie makes Jimmy stop the car when they approach Charity. Jimmy is reluctant, but then once again does as his wife says. Later in the Woolpack, Charity tries to get it out of Chas who her mystery man is, but she gives nothing away. Jimmy walks in the pub after a miserable time at Tom's, but when Charity tries to talk to him he tells her he just wants to enjoy his pint. Meanwhile, Carl wakes up with a huge hangover on the sofa. Chloe joins him in the lounge after we watch her wash her contraceptive pills down the sink. She gives him a hard time but then sidles up for a kiss. Carl just brushes her off, though, and tells her he has to get ready for lunch with Tom. Matthew and Max fail to make it to Tom's after the previous night's drinking, but Chloe gets herself an invite by calling Tom while Carl is in the shower, the crafty minx. Tom suggests to Jimmy that he go to a trade fair in France, but Jimmy shoots the suggestion down, much to Sadie's disgust. Elsewhere, Ethan and Ashley bump into Alan and Betty in the street. Alan is glum, but Ashley tells him he did the right thing going on television, despite not hearing anything from Shelly. Ashley and Betty tell him there's still a chance Shelly is out there, but Alan refuses to believe that and just hopes that Shelly is now at peace. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Carl King - Tom Lister *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast *Moira Stanley - Kate Hampson Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room *Dale View - Kitchen, living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop exterior *Skipdale Women's Prison - Cell *Robblesfield Way *Butler's Farm - Living room, kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar, car park *Holdgate Farm - Dining room, courtyard *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,270,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes